wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Danuhau
Welcome Hi, welcome to Worms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mail Strike page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Just a little more! I've been watching your edits mate, and I must say I'm pleased. You seem to know a lot of information regarding newer worms games: something I lack. Keep it up just a little more and I would be glad to promote you. --Orangitu | Talk 10:13, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks :) Who are we here for? my motivation is to improve the wiki for the visitors who come here to learn. By the way, my computer is back now, so I will be active again :D NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 10:34, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Please click on the "Increase Indent" button when replying. I know I already said this, but I'm saying it again to remind you. It looks much better that way, and it would be easier to tell if you're replying to someone when you indent. :: 15:08, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I think you're ready. I think it's time for you to become an admin, because of all the edits you made... Let's see what Orangitu thinks. 20:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : Wow, thank you :) It's his decision, and I hope he has seen how much I have done lately. Thanks for the support, much appreciated :D NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 22:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: You're quite welcome, and I'm sure he'll be impressed... Strangely, he hasn't been so active lately. ::: 00:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, sorry about that. Real life has gotten the best of me lately. Not to worry though, I won't disappear again like I did back then. Anyway NorwaysBiggestFan, you've got some good news waiting for you at the Worms Wiki:Requests For Adminship page. :) --Orangitu | Talk 01:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::SPOILER ALERT! ::::::...You're an admin now. Hee hee. :::::: 02:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Redirects To create a redirect, you just replace the content of the article with this: #REDIRECT link to new article Also if you rename a page, it gives you the option to leave a redirect. Q*terplx (talk) 02:56, February 14, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you :) I struggled with that. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 07:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) "Poison" I believe you're the one who deleted the page "Poison", which I created a while ago. I clicked on "More Info" when I was about to recreate the page a minute ago, and it said your reason for deleting the page was "Spam: I believe people know what poison is, if they don't, please tell them to find a dictionary". Okay, that was somewhat frustrating to read because I was trying to create a page about poison from the ''WORMS ''GAMES, not real life. There's also a page called "Poison" on ''Worms ''Knowledge Base. I also created a page here called "Fire", and you didn't delete that, but instead, you deleted "Poison". Why is that? I know I didn't add information to the "Poison" page when I created it, but I said I was going to add info to it later, since I had work to do. You didn't have to delete it. That article was going to be about how poison affects Worms in the games, and a list of all poisonous weapons and their different effects on the Worms. That would be quite useful information, you know. Orangitu told me I can recreate the page, so I will. I know you misunderstood something when I created the page "Poison", but please don't do it again. Thank you. 16:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : I evaluated the situation, and by that time I did not think it was of any importance. I did not delete the Fire page because it had a lot of information, so I did not want to do anything hasty. Also, I think that it is a waste of space to add a page stating that you are to lazy to add information to it. Please add pages if you have the information ready, at least a start. What they do at WKB is their own business, we at Worms Wiki are not obligated in any way to add what they have on their wiki. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 17:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: You have a good point, I should have created the page later. But I wasn't too lazy to add info, I had to stop editing because I had work to do and I'm usually busy these days. I created the page so that someone could add info to it during my absence. If it bothers you, next time, I'll add some info right when I create a new page. ''Worms ''Knowledge Base was just an example. ::: 19:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC) What happened to everyone? Currently, the only active users of this wiki are me, you, and Q*terplx. Other users, such as Orangitu, Oscuritaforze, (a friend of mine in this wiki), and anyone else who edits here, haven't been active for a while. Why is that? I know some of them go to school, such as Orangitu and User:100.40.134.140 (I think Oscuritaforze goes to school too, I'm not sure, I don't know his age). This wiki needs more active users. There were so many users here, but they're all inactive. I can't believe it. 18:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm still around and checking this wiki semi-regularly, I just haven't been editing much. This is mostly due to editing on a couple of other wikis and being somewhat busy in real life. :Oscuritaforze (talk) 19:54, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I also check the wiki regulary, but sometimes I have to much to do to search the archive for stuff to edit (because I am a student) But I will make sure that I stay as active as possible/needed, because I currently am the chief of this wiki while the more experienced admins are away. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 20:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, the only admin here besides you is Orangitu, so... Yeah. And thanks for all the edits, you and Q*terplx are greatly improving this wiki. ::::: 20:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Wait, I saw oscuritaforze, I saw you in super smash bros wiki, I viewed it and saw you. P.s I don't believe in the teir list, every character has their own system and enables people with different play styles to enjoy them, and sonic the hedgehog is criminally underrated, he should be a B or B-. Some of you have no idea what I'm talking about, do ya? ( 00:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC)) : ...Not really. It's been a while since you came here, though. Thanks for returning. By the way, how did you reset the indentation? I had trouble trying to do that. : 12:31, March 1, 2014 (UTC) So many edits... What's going on here?! There was so much activity here since yesterday that I couldn't see the rest of the "Recent Wiki Activity". Luckily, I noticed the "See all activity" button at the top, and I looked at all the edits you guys made. That's just... A lot. Wow. 13:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC)